<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wendip Week-What if Wendip kids time travelled to the first summer? by seanzy121</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573042">Wendip Week-What if Wendip kids time travelled to the first summer?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121'>seanzy121</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has a strange run in with some redheaded twins.</p><p>written for wendip week</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wendip Week-What if Wendip kids time travelled to the first summer?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet afternoon when the door appeared out in the woods in Gravity Falls. A pair of twins popped out of the door and landed on the ground with a thud. </p><p>The girl rubbed her head as she got up. “Where are we?”</p><p>“More like when are we? Am I right Rose?” </p><p>The brother raised his hand for a high five. His sister just groaned. “Ty!” Rose got up and dusted herself off. “Okay. This is definitely Gravity Falls, but when is it?” </p><p>“Come on Dipper!” Suddenly a second, shorter pair of twins ran past. </p><p>“Was that…”</p><p>“Dad! Aunt Mabel!” </p><p>Rose and Tyrone turned to look at each other. The two ran off to spy on their family in the past. They followed them into the Greasy’s Diner. Rose saw Mabel going into the bathroom while her father was sitting at the counter. While Tyrone took a booth she sat down next to him. God she couldn’t believe how… short he was.  </p><p>“Can I help you?” Dipper was taken aback by the strange girl getting into his space. </p><p>“No! What? No I’m good it’s good. I just ah, like your hat,” Rose stammered. “Wh-where did you get it?”</p><p>“Mystery Shack. My great uncle owns it.” </p><p>“Oh yes. I’ve heard it. And him. Mr. Mystery himself Stanley Pines.”</p><p>“Stanford Pines.”</p><p>Shit! “Is it? I just heard Stan and just assumed.” </p><p>Rose’s whole body was tense as Dipper looked her over. </p><p>“Do I know you?” </p><p>Out of nowhere Mabel popped up. “She kind of looks like Wendy!” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah she does.” </p><p>Rose was starting to panic. “That’s because I’m her cousin.” </p><p>“Who’s whose cousin?” Wendy Corduroy walked to the diner. </p><p>Mabel waved to her friend. “Wendy look, your cousin’s here.” </p><p>“Ah what?” </p><p>Rose stood up. “Yeah it’s me. Ah, Sue. You know Uncle Mickey’s daughter.” Wendy looked blankly at the girl. Rose did her best to look absolutely devastated. “You don’t recognize me?”  </p><p>“Oh. Oh yeah of course I do. What’s up cuz.” </p><p>“Well I’m road tripping in Oregon and just passing by.” </p><p>“Cool, well I will see you around.” Wendy left with the past Pines twins. </p><p>Mabel turned to her friend. “You did not recognize her at all. Did you?” </p><p>“Okay look. I have a like a dozen aunts and uncles and each one had a dozen more kids. So no, I don’t have each one of my millions of cousins memorized.” </p><p>Meanwhile back at the diner, Rose joined her brother. He arched his eyebrow. “Sue?” </p><p>“Look, I could tell Mom my name. It might change the future or cause a time paradox or something! And you see how short Dad was next to Mom?” </p><p>“I’m sorry?” In the booth next to them was Pacifica Northwest and in the booth on the other side was Candy Chiu. </p><p>Ty shouted. Aunt Pacifica! Ms. Chiu!” Rose gave her brother a scathing look. “What? How was that any worse than what you said?” </p><p>“I’m sorry weird future kids but why am I ‘Aunt Pacifica’ while candy is Ms. Chiu?” </p><p>“Because you’re our actual aunt,” said Ty. Rose gave him a swift kick in the shin. “Ow!” </p><p>“But Dipper doesn’t have any brothers, he only has Mabel. I wouldn’t be your Aunt unless I married…” Pacifica blushed. “Oh.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>